


Death of the Captain

by the_winter_captain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner mentioned - Freeform, Bucky Barnes mentioned - Freeform, Clint Barton mentioned, Descriptions of a dead body, Gen, Infinity War Predictions, Sam Wilson mentioned, Steve Rogers-centric, Wanda Maximoff mentioned - Freeform, natasha romanov mentioned, rather vivid descriptions of death, tony stark mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_captain/pseuds/the_winter_captain
Summary: He rivaled Snow White with how beautiful he looked in death. While the world mourned Captain America, the Avengers mourned a friend.





	Death of the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I post on here, sorry if its rather short, enjoy!  
> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://the-chiseled-dorito-of-justice.tumblr.com)

The tombstone may have read 1918 to 2018, indicating that the soldier was a hundred years old, but they knew that wasn't exactly the case. Everyone knew he was only 33, merely a child compared to most of the others. Even in death he still had that much too tired look on his much too young face. His eyebrows were pulled in the middle, almost as if he were having a bad dream. His cheeks were still had a slight roundness to them and there were no crows feet at the corners of his eyes, things that could easily have been blamed in the serum for fixing. There were no laughter lines around his mouth, but then again he hardly even smiled in this century, let alone laugh.

That was until they had finally won the war. They had beaten Thanos and had come out alive. Steve had been reunited with his best friend and made amends with the others. Everything was good. Until it no longer was.

It had been after Barnes' trial, he had been cleared of all charges after proving that everything he had done was under HYDRA's control. Steve had been ecstatic, his best friend was a free man once more. They were laughing and joking around, making plans to celebrate as they descended the courthouse steps.

There was a loud bang and almost instantly Steve's smile fell. Bucky managed to catch him before he fell, feeling a wet patch on his back and chest. When he raised his hand there was blood, so so much blood. Bucky pressed his hand to Steve's chest, trying to stanch the flow of blood. But there was too much, it coated his hands and the floor beneath them as the soldier bled out.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Steve managed to breathe out.

"How can I, you're taking all the stupid with you." Bucky chuckled, tears making their way down his cheeks.

"You're a Jerk."

"Punk."

It was the last thing he heard before the light left his eyes.

Now here they all stood, looking at the lifeless body of their captain. He was dressed in his army greens, his dog-tags woven through his fingers. His head was propped up by the padding in the coffin, making it look like he was merely sleeping. But that was not the case. His chest was not rising and falling in steady breaths and he was much too pale. Still. He rivaled Snow White with how beautiful he looked in death.

Never would they see his cheeks become scarlet with embarrassment, or watch those baby blue eyes light up with joy. Never again would he throw his shield or another punch again.

He would never beat Sam in another race, yelling "On your left", as he zoomed past. Never tease Clint about his coordination skills and how he could shoot an arrow but couldn't catch a ball to save his life. Or joke around with Bucky, just like when they were kids. He would never bombard Tony with question after question about the future, which he pretended were annoying but secretly loved talking about it. Or spar with Nat, shrugging when he went easy on her, only for her to punch him in the arm. He wouldn't sit quietly to read with Bruce as they sipped tea and only the rustling of pages was heard. Nor would he ever paint Wanda's nails again, making the young woman giggle after a long day.

While the world mourned Captain America the Avengers mourned a friend who was taken much too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Steve dying has been in my head since I got into Captain America, and now with Infinity war so close it won't leave me alone. I know I describe him looking younger than Chris Evans really is, mostly because I did the math and he was 27 in '45 when he crashed the Valkyrie, meaning he was 27 in 2012 when Avengers takes place, add 6 years to that and he would be 33 in Infinity war. And now I'm rambling....I hope you enjoyed, even though that's a weird word to use in this case.


End file.
